


((working title)) Music Major AU

by mondprinz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Music Major, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondprinz/pseuds/mondprinz
Summary: *WORK IN PROGRESS* Harry is a master of improvisation; Draco a master of precision. They are assigned to play a duet together.





	1. Subject: Charity Benefit Concert Lineup Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is IN PROGRESS. As of right now, no chapters are final. You may read what's written so far if you want, but it isn't the final product and I don't want any (intense) constructive criticism until I'm finished. That said, if you have a question/concern regarding the plot, characterization, etc., I would be interested to hear it.

Hi Minerva, Severus,

As I'm sure you're both aware, the annual Benefit Concert is taking place this December 3rd. Unfortunately, one of the musicians who was scheduled to perform, Chloe Park, had a schedule conflict and won't be able to make it. 

I was wondering if you two had any students who you think would be a good fit, or who might want the extra cash? I can offer $500 for an approx. 15-minute performance. Their instrument doesn't matter, obviously. (Although I don't know how quickly I could install a pipe organ in the concert hall, lol.) You both know how much I trust your judgment as professors, so I know whoever you suggest, they'll be a perfect fit!

Thanks in advance!

Madeeha el-Haq  
Director of the Year's End Annual Benefit Concert  
Miranda Foundation  
mehaq@miranda.org


	2. Subject: Re: Charity Benefit Concert Lineup Vacancy

Hi Madeeha,

Out of all of my students this year, my top pick would have to be Hermione Granger, as she has proven in a short time to be one of the most outstanding students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. Sadly, she is unable to perform on the 3rd, so my second recommendation is Harry Potter. While he doesn't quite surpass Ms. Granger in terms of skill, he has a commanding stage presence and his performances are quite emotional, which I'm sure is helpful at a charity concert. He plays double bass, so the concert hall shouldn't need to make any extra preparations for him.

All the best,

Minerva

Dr. Minerva McGonagall  
Professor of Strings  
Hogwarts Institute for the Performing Arts


	3. Subject: Re: Re: Charity Benefit Concert Lineup Vacancy

Hello Madeeha, Minerva,

I'm afraid I'm going to have to contradict Professor McGonagall regarding this matter, as my piano student Draco Malfoy has shown remarkable talent in both stage presence and repertoire and I believe he is most optimal for the position.

Normally I would propose a duel as a means of conflict resolution, but seeing as my sword is currently in the shop and there are a number of well-known pieces written for both the piano and the cello/double-bass, I believe a duet could be arranged instead.

Regards,

Severus

Professor Severus Snape  
Professor of Piano and Music Theory  
Hogwarts Institute for the Performing Arts


End file.
